The One I'm Meant For
by Lincoln Finger Lickin Larkin
Summary: Tracy and Link are finally a couple, but that doesn't mean that their story's over. With Link on his toes about the agents, Tracy feeling abandoned, Penny sneaking meet-ups with Seaweed, and Amber constantly trying to seduce her ex, changes and choices will have to be made. High-school was never this difficult, but now, they'll have to mend together or split apart for good.
1. Chapter 1

"What about that one?" Link asked, pointing up to the sky from the front steps of his girlfriend's house.

Tracy tilted her head and gazed up to the cloud he was indicating. "Uhm," she sighed, "A triangle shaped camera?"

Link chuckled and bent over a bit. "I don't think those exist," he grinned.

She shrugged laid her chin down to be cupped her pale hands. "Whatever. Did you do your homework this time?"

Link smiled sheepishly, blue eyes shinning. He scratched the back of his neck. "No..?" He said slowly.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "It's important you know."

"Says little Ms. Detention," Link chuckled, taking her hand. "Besides, I had to pick you up, my pride and joy!"

"You're early," Tracy giggled. "And that's why people usually do it after they get home."

He wrapped his arm around her, enjoying the feel of Baltimore's cold air blowing past his face, "I'll be okay, Trace." He whispered, nuzzling his nose into her cheek.

Her heart speed up and she smiled. "Yeah, I know."

It had been about a month since the Little Ms. Hairspray pageant.

Being with Link was a dream come true for Tracy. She loved him and he loved her every ounce as much.

Tracy was probably his closest friend too. He felt like he could tell her anything and they both knew that they definitely couldn't live without each other.

"I love you," Link mumbled sweetly.

Tracy nodded and traced his dark eyebrow softy with her thumb, making him squirm slightly while laughing. "I love you too." She said.

He gazed at her with a smile. Not the wink and patent grin he'd show the camera, but the special one that he wore only for her.

Link stood up and reached out his hand while putting the other behind his back. "Shall we head off to school, M'lady?" He said, bending over a bit.

"Yes, we shall." Tracy replied in an even more of a proper and fancy voice.

He took her hand and led her out to the street. "Ya know, I wish we had more classes together."

"Right, we only have one. History."

"Yeah!" Link groaned, "And we don't sit anywhere near each other!"

"At least I get to see you in the morning," Tracy smiled up at him sincerely and he softened his eyes at her.

"That's my line..."

Link took her hand and squeezed it gently.

At first, Tracy had thought he wouldn't want to be affectionate with her in public. Especially in front of kids in school. But he quickly proved her wrong when he would take every chance to hold her hands or peck her on the lips no matter who was around.

He made her feel loved, and she needed that. She needed him.

Tracy constantly worried about what his parents thought of her or if they even knew about her, but she new that Link probably wasn't the kind of person that would not want his family to know about his relationships and she adored him for that.

He smiled at her while they walked, his aqua eyes never leaving her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tracy asked, chuckling.

"Because you're beautiful."

"Ha ha, very funny." She said with a roll of her eyes, smirking.

"You don't think so?"

He sounded legitimately confused.

Tracy gawked at him and gestured to herself. "It's kind of hard to when you look like this."

"Trace," he stopped and cupped her face in his hands, "I told you that's not what matters. I'm going to love you with all my heart as long as you don't change where it counts." He smiled and let go of her face, taking her hands instead. "Will you still be my girl if I turn into a fat, ugly old man?"

She giggled, "Of course I will."

"Then that's how I feel too."

This conversation had come up once before, yet Tracy melted a bit when he said he'd love her no matter what. She felt that way too after all. "Did you hear anything from the agents?" She asked.

He dropped his gaze and started walking a bit slower. "Uhm, No." Link said quietly, "But I'm sure they didn't forget about me, ya know, after what I did."

"It was the right thing," Tracy smiled, "And I'm sure they loved you."

Link arched his eyebrow up, a shining grin tugging on his face. "You think?"

"I know."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her while a freshman passed by on his way to school. "Well, I simply adore you, Tracy Turnblad." He said, "In fact, sometimes I wish I was more like you. Always looking on the bright side and such."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! You're just like this inevitable ray of sunshine that lasts for eternity no matter what happens to you. It's amazing."

Tracy giggled and took his hand, "Woah, look at you, Mr. Big words!"

The two laughed but their eyes soon dimmed of excitement when they were met with the school entrance.

"Damn," Link groaned, "I swear we always get here too quickly."

"We're later than the buses," Tracy reminded him, "if we stayed at my house any longer we might not have made it in time." She giggled and readjusted her small bag on her back.

"Yeah," Link ran his hand across his gelled back hair, "but I still like being with you." He frowned sadly.

"I'll see you in third period?"

He whined in disapproval, wanting desperately to be in her homeroom before nodding. "Alright, I love you," he pulled her closer and pecked her on the lips, "bye."

"Love you Link," Tracy waved at him as he left.

Amber stood not far away, arms crossed. Her face was twisted in a hideous scowl as she observed the scene.

"We've got to do something about those two," Tammy said from next to her, shaking her head in annoyance, "they look horrible together."

Amber smirked and her eyes darted towards Noreen and Doreen. "Oh don't you worry," she said, "I've already got an idea."

A/n- Hey sorry for the bad first chapter guys. Keep reading to find out what Amber is plotting and how it will effect Tracy and Link!


	2. Chapter 2

"Tammy!"

"Fender!"

"Brenda!"

"Sketch!"

"Shelly!"

"IQ!"

"LouAnne!"

"Joey!"

"Mikey!"

"Vikki!"

"Becky!"

"Bix!"

"Jesse!"

"Darla!"

"Pauly!"

"Noreen!"

"Doreen!"

"Link!"

"And I'm Tracy!" The girl sang out excitedly, dancing with emotion alongside Link and Amber.

Corny sung from deep within himself as The kids danced their hearts out.

Link grinned patently at the camera as he shuffled his feet perfectly to the song.

"And the bass and drums are poundin' in your head!" Corny recited dancing with the rest of the council.

Without warning, Amber pressed herself up against Link while the song came to its climax.

He flinched and tried to back away but she stuck right back onto him.

"Amber," he whisper-screamed through clenched, gritted teeth, "What are you doing? Get off!"

She only inched closer, maintaining eye contact with Tracy the whole time. "Come on Linky, Have some fun!" She giggled, obviously trying to sound cute. Amber repeatedly tried to grab at his hands or clothes as the song ended and everyone stopped in their usual poses.

Once it was done, Link flung his arm out, knocking her away. "I told you to stop that!"

She faked a hurt face and lowered her gaze.

"I'm with Tracy," He said twisting his face into an angry frown, "Just leave us alone." Link turned on his heel and headed back to his girlfriend without looking back.

"Some plan," Tammy commented with folded arms.

Shelly stepped in, a face of distrust displayed. "Yeah," she said, crossing her arms just as Tammy had.

Amber rolled her eyes and rested her hand on her hip, "That was only the foundation of it. Once I get to the dramatics, things will change."

"What was that all about?" Tracy chuckled in amusement as Link practiced his dance steps with her.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes in Amber's direction. "Don't worry about her, doll."

"Doesn't she realize she's making a fool out of herself on live television?"

Link opened his mouth to speak but heard Ambers voice and growled.

"I don't even understand why he likes her," Amber said, giggling madly, "She's such a whale."

Link furrowed his brows and clenched his fist tight, turning around to give her a piece of his mind.

Tracy grabbed him by his wrist. "Link," she said.

Her chocolate brown eyes casted a spell on him. His heart sped up.

"It's not worth it, Link." Tracy continued, "Its okay, I'm used to her being like this."

Link's eyes widened. How many times had someone commented on Tracy's figure? "It's not okay," he said slowly, looking down at his feet.

"It's is," she said again, "just stay here with me."

He hesitantly nodded with a tiny smile "I'm sorry," Link whispered, dancing slow with her, "You aren't mad?"

"About what?"

"About me not pushing Amber off the second she touched me?" He said, turning on the balls of his feet, eyes never leaving hers.

Tracy chuckled, "Link, we were on live," she reminded, "You would've looked evil if you straight up shoved Amber across the room."

Link smiled and pressed closer to her, making her recoil back a bit. "Yeah, Then I could forget all about those agents."

Tracy beamed back at him with a chuckle and blush, "Right. Now, you have a solo to sing, don't you?"

"That I do, darlin'!" He grinned and pulled her close, pecking her softly on the lips, "Be right back."

"Okay." She said before he jogged off, blowing another kiss.

Tracy sighed with a smile and turned to see Penny off at the side of the stage, standing tall with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Pen!" She said, running up to hug her, "How'd you get here without your mom knowing?"

Penny smiled but her eyes were hiding something, "I snuck out," She said, and paused, searching Tracy's face, for any signs of disappointment, "I came because I have to tell you something important."

Tracy frowned and put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" She asked, sounding upset.

Penny leaned forward, her face troubled. She could practically hear her own heartbeat. "My mother's gotten really abusive,"

"Abusive?" Tracy panicked, "She's hurting you?"

The blonde nodded and pulled her red skirt up a bit so Tracy could see a blue-purple bruise the size of a grapefruit.

"Oh god Pen, does it hurt?" She cried, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Yeah, but I can deal with this." Penny shrugged, "The problem is, she's started drinking. It's getting worse."

"So, what are you going to do?" Tracy asked hesitantly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Penny swallowed hard and crossed her arms, looking down. "Seaweed and his family invited me to stay with them," she trailed off. "Do you think I should?"

Tracy smiled and took her pale hands. The blonde girl looked up at her, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Penny, I think you should do what will make you happy." Tracy said softly, "Whether if it's living with Seaweed or fixing things with your family."

"You're right," Penny said. She leaned in and hugged her, "Thanks Trace."

"Anytime."

The two turned and watched as Link sang the last few lines of his song.

"It takes two baby. It takes two.

It takes two baby. It takes two."

"I'm so lucky," Tracy said, smiling happily, "Link's such a sweetheart."

Penny grinned back at her, "Link's the lucky one, Tracy."

The boy finished singing and came running over quickly.

Penny tightened one of her pigtails "Alright, I've got to go, Tracy. I'll figure out what I'm gonna do about my mom. I'll tell you my decision tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Tracy hugged her once more and Penny ran off, careful not to trip on her heels.

Once the blonde haired girl finally got home, she was greeted with the unpleasant sight of her mother standing in the hallway, blocking the very clear path to her room.

"Hi Ma," Penny said, wincing a bit.

"Where were you?" Prudy asked, voice completely devoid of expression.

Penny took a step back, grabbing at the end of her skirt. "Just," she whispered, "Just out."

Prudy's face twisted in hatred. "You were with the negro boy." She decided, gritting her teeth. "When I told you to never speak with him again."

"I-" Penny began, but saw a metal rod being revealed from behind her mothers back, in her hand. Charging forward, she grabbed the rod, pushing Prudy away.

"Penny!" Her mother screamed as the blonde ran up the stairs, "Get back here right now!"

Penny sprinted to her room and slammed the door shut behind her, locking and barricading it with the metal piece she had stolen.

Ignoring the growls and yelling from her mother, she grabbed the majority of her clothes and stuffed them into her suitcase along with a few of her personal items.

"I'm moving in with Seaweed!" Penny said loudly to her mom, "He treats me like a living thing!"

Prudy screamed in disapproval and banged on the door. "You get over here right now!"

"Maybe one day mom," Penny said softly, "If one day, you change, I'll come back with no hesitation. I can promise you that."

With her final declaration, she pushed her window open and slid out into the liveliness of Baltimore, not caring about what anyone had to say about it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Link received a call from Tracy. She had said she was sick and wasn't going to school. He'd been told quite clearly that she didn't want him to come to her house only to find out that he walked all the way there for nothing.

"I'm not going to go to school either then." Link had responded quickly, "I'll help get you better."

"No!" Tracy objected, "please, don't take care of me. I don't want you getting sick too."

Her request was so innocent and pure.

So innocent that he almost listened.

Of course, Link being Link, took his car and showed up at her house with a bag full of medicine, ready to be the good boyfriend he had always wanted to be.

He knocked on the door and tried to smoothen down his hair because it must have looked completely destroyed from when he ran his fingers through it, forgetting it was gelled back to perfection.

Edna answered the door a few moments later. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Oh, hi there Link! I wasn't expecting you!" She said, her eyes quickly traveling down to the plastic bag that hung down from his hand.

"Hi Mrs. Turnblad!" Link smiled, "I heard Tracy was sick, so I brought her some medicine."

Edna practically beamed with joy at the new found information. "Link you're such a sweet kid," she said, "Come in, Tracy is up in her room ignoring life."

Link actually laughed at this. "That doesn't sound like her at all, she really is sick, huh?" He grinned as he was given access to the inside of his girlfriends house.

"Sadly." Edna frowned, shutting the door behind him. "You're certainly a brave one."

"How so?"

"Tracy is the worst sport when she's sick." Edna chuckled, "Maybe you have could cheer her up."

Link smiled, "I'll try my best." He said before heading to the stairs.

"Oh, and Link," she said.

He paused and turned back to look at her.

"Thank you," Edna said, "for everything."

Link blinked a few times and nodded with a small "you're welcome" though he had no idea what he was being thanked for and headed upstairs.

He smiled as he saw the familiar hallway he had been through once before.

This is her room, he remembered, lifting his fist to knock on the pale wood with his knuckles

"Trace?" He asked. It was silent for a few moments before Link heard a faint "come in". It sounded stuffy and weak but it had definitely come from Tracy.

He turned the doorknob and stepped in to see her sitting on the bed, head turned away. "I said that you could stay home." She mumbled under her breath.

Link chuckled and shut the door behind him. "Did you actually think I was going to listen?"

"I don't know,"

He sat at the foot of her bed and turned her face to look at him. "Do you want me to leave?"

She blinked a few times and her face turned even more pink then it already was. "Well, uhm, No." she said, earning a chuckle from Link. "But, you shouldn't get so close."

"You're probably right," Link leaned back, a grin spreading across his face, "Anyway, what do you need?" He began digging through the plastic bag he brought. "I've got all kinds of things. Advil, cough drops, liquid medicine, water bottles, tissues. You name it!"

Tracy smiled and coughed onto her wrist. "Can I have some water?" She asked

Link smiled, "Sure thing, doll." He pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her then reached back into the bag and pulled out a bright orange bottle of medicine. "I'm gonna give you some of this too, okay?"

Tracy nodded and took a sip of the water.

"Now, I've had this before," Link said, laughing a little as he poured the medicine into a little cup for her, "and I'll tell you from my prior experience that it's pretty horrible tasting."

"Wonderful," Tracy chuckled with an eye roll, "I like your outfit by the way."

He raised an eyebrow and put on a fake pout, "Was that sarcasm? I'm lazier than you think. Besides, it gets boring when you wear the same ten suits over and over again."

Tracy shook her head with wide eyes, "I'm serious, you look cute." She said and he blushed a bit with a smirk.

Link had never been called cute. all the girls usually called him handsome and Amber would call him hot, much to his despise. It was his least favorite word used to describe him. But Link could definitely get used to cute.

"Are you crazy? I'm a mess!" He said, practically exploding with laughter.

"No you're not." Tracy tilted her head, looking confused, "I think you look nice."

"Whatever floats your boat, Trace," Link chuckled and handed her the medicine.

She held the little cup gingerly and looked at it like it was the most horrifying thing in the world.

Link smiled and laughed a bit. "It's not poison," he confirmed, "do one big swig. If you drink water right after, the taste won't stay for long."

Tracy sighed, misery seeming to soak into her body language. She lifted the cup up to her lips and quickly swallowed the orange liquid.

Link winced a bit as Tracy's face almost immediately contorted into a disgusted grimace of her usually bubbly personality.

Like lightning, she sucked her water down and shook her head, appalled. "That was literally the worst thing I've ever tasted." The girl claimed without even the slightest hesitation.

"Yeah," Link chuckled, "it's pretty gross, but at least you'll get better now."

Tracy smiled and suddenly her gaze dropped. For once, she was sorrowful looking.

Link felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach. He hated seeing her like this. He hated when she wasn't happily singing and dancing with him and her friends. Link mouth hung open for a minute before he spoke. "Trace, what's wrong?" It was the normal thing for any concerned person to ask, and yet, Link had still hoped to at least sound a little more romantic than how he had.

"I'm really worried about Penny," Tracy said quietly.

"Is she okay?" Link asked, having absolutely no prior notice of the fact that something was wrong with his girlfriend's best friend.

"Her mom's getting really cruel. She's been giving Pen all different types of bruises and cuts. Penny's been thinking about leaving to live with Seaweed and his family," Tracy explained in a hushed voice.

"Is she going to?"

"I don't know," she said, "She was going to tell me today."

"I see," Link frowned, "I'm sure she'll be okay. Don't you worry your cute little head off." He touched her cheek lovingly and she smiled up at him, her chocolate eyes full of adoration.

"I told you not to get so close," she whispered.

"And I let you know earlier that I don't really listen to things I don't want to listen to." Link smirked with a wink, causing Tracy to roll her eyes.

"I love you awesome nerd," she giggled.

He nodded, "Forever and always."


	4. Chapter 4

When Link finally decided that his beloved Tracy was well enough to walk around and go about her usual business without him, he left her house and ended up back at home.

His father, (a very depressed man), was out at work and Link was more than aware of the fact that he wouldn't be home until around eleven, which gave his son more than enough time to stroll about the house boredly, not that it was something he particularly enjoyed.

Link laid on the couch, upside down, wishing he had stayed with Tracy, or at least had something, anything better to do.

What did normal kids his age do for entertainment purposes anyway?

Groaning, he reached for the remote and turned the TV on.

He chuckled and was met with his own host's face on the black and white screen. Corny was doing the whole usual: "Don't change that channel, coz it's time for the Corny Collins show! Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!"

It was an yesterday's episode and Link was a bit excited because he had never seen himself on television.

He observed his dance moves and facial expressions as Corny sang The Nicest Kids In Town. For the first time in a long while, the boy laughed at himself. I look like such a doofus on TV, he realized, foolishly scratching at his neck. He watched the scene that had unfolded where Amber had pressed herself against him. He saw TV Link's panicked eyes when she did so, and for a moment, he, in real time, felt it again. The shiver that had ran up his spine, the anger that quickly surged through his body. It all had returned.

Corny smiled bright and white as usual, his cheeks stretching as his grin grew wider and wider. "Tomorrow," he said after the song was over, "after airing live, the council will be gathered to pick new members, regardless of their skin tone. We are also welcoming our new manger, and our Little Ms. Hairspray winner, Inez Stubbs!"

Link stopped breathing for a moment. Crap. He checked his watch quickly. 6:12.

He and Tracy had to be there.

In exactly eighteen minutes.

Running to his room, he shaked himself out of what Tracy had called 'casual clothes' and put on one of his usual blue, dashing suits. The kind that girls said brought out the natural color of his eyes and the darkness of his gelled hair. Not that it mattered. He only had eyes for Tracy, after all. Even so, he was going to work today, and had to look his best.

He rushed back into the living room, staggering past countless conveniently placed items of furniture that he had desperately wished wouldn't be there at the time, during the current predicament at hand.

Link slid across the floor, putting on his shoes while dialing Tracy's number on the phone, and holding it in the crevice between his laid down cheek and shoulder.

It ringed three times before she answered.

"Hey Link?" His girlfriend greeted, making her voice sound more like a question than a statement.

"Tracy darlin," he said, sounding hurried and anxious, "Do you think you feel well enough for a little trip? We got to go somewhere and if we don't get there in like ten minutes we could easily be in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay," Tracy said, confused and suspicious, "but what's going on?"

Link looked in the mirror and did a quick hair check. "Trace, we forgot. Today's casting. We forgot about it." He grabbed his keys.

She let out a breathy "oh god," before her boyfriend spoke again.

"I'm heading over right now to pick you up," he said, running back over to the table that that the phone was on.

"Ok, see you then," Tracy declared quickly, all of a sudden seeming just as nervous as he was.

"See you. Bye." Link said and hung up, setting the phone down.

He sprinted to the door and left, making sure to lock up the house. He jogged over to his mustang, (the kind they had in the sixties) got in, and started the ignition. He drove as fast as he could before he arrived at Tracy's house.

He was reaching for the handle to get out but out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the lovely brunette girl, infamously named Tracy Turnblad was already running to his him.

Link got up to open her door for her, but by the time he was out, she was practically in.

And so, Link ran back to the drivers seat, and sat down.

"How long to we have?" Was the first thing Tracy said, in a hurried, tired voice.

"We're late," Link confirmed, already driving as fast as possible again. "But you live really close to the studio. We'll be there in a minute or two."

"At least we won't miss it," she commented, sighing in relief, "thanks for coming to get me."

Link turned and gave her one of his famous grins, teeth shining. She could have sworn she saw the gleam of light flashing from his mouth that was usually in cartoons. "Anytime, Babe." He said.

Tracy laughed hard at this, raising her hand delicately to cover her mouth. Her face was the lightest shade of pink, chocolate eyes squeezed shut. "Babe? That's new," she commented.

Link chuckled, reaching for her soft hand and holding it tight tight as he approached their destination.

She smiled gratefully, yet felt a little nervous at his new found affection for her, she refused to meet his eyes.

"Mkay," Link chirped. Sounding confident, he parking his car, "lets go see our friends."

A/n PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ READ!:

Hey so I'm really sorry. This chapter is really bad and definitely shorter than the others... Literally nothing exciting happened and I'm really sorry guys.

Anyway, in case you were wondering, I don't plan on making this book all fluff. The problem of the story is on its way and I promise things will get more interesting then this. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

The couple was tense as they walked into the studio. It seemed like all eyes from the council and staff had landed on them, their piercing gaze clearly stating in a annoyed voice: "you're late."

"Link, Tracy!" Corny grinned, though you could tell that he felt the disappointed aura just as they had, "Come, we're about to introduce our new station manager!"

Link gulped and shared a 'not so sure about this' look with his girlfriend who had just shrugged stiffly while her heart beat a million times per second.

The two sat in chairs with the rest of the council and were given notepads and pencils to vote for the auditioning teens who would come.

Corny walked up in front of the massive group and clapped once, bending over a bit. "So, I know you all are probably very anxious about who our new manager is, because let's face it, we don't want another Velma waltzing through here, telling her daughter to hog the camera all the time," he said, giving a glance in Ambers direction, much to Tracy's amusement, "But I can promise you that this won't be like that. Our new manager was hand picked from a group of very talented, singing individuals, and from what I've seen, he's pretty good at what he does."

Tracy raised her eyebrows at Link who gave her the same expression back, as if they were saying "sounds nice.".

"So without further ado," Corny smiled, "I present to you Mr. Jacob Beckett!"

A tall brown haired, good looking man with stunning blue eyes made himself visible and just about every single girl in the room swooned at the sight of him while Tracy just smiled at Link.

"Hey kids," he said happily.

Link's enthusiasm dropped right then and there. If he hated anything, it was when people made fun of Tracy, or when people called him 'kid'. He made money. He had a job, so he figured he would have just a little more respect than to be called a child, yet it happened very often and it annoyed Link no less each time.

"I'm Mr. Beckett," The man said, "Your new manager!"

No crap, Link rolled his eyes, already fed up with this guy. He turned to Tracy who was currently trying not to laugh at the situation and grinned.

"I'll be choreographing your dance numbers and helping you improve on your singing." Mr. Beckett smiled, but his eyes soon drifted to Link's girlfriend. What had started as an innocent lift at corners of the manager's mouth soon turned into a devilish smirk and raise of eyebrows at Tracy, looking her up and down slightly.

Link shuttered a bit and widened his eyes, looking back and forth between the two. Tracy was already laughing with IQ, who had told a joke and was sitting next to her. She hadn't noticed the strange man's interest in her.

"We also have a new co-host!" Corny grinned, his eyes sparkling with passion, "I'd like everyone to welcome Ms. Maybelle!"

A proud smile displayed on her face, Motormouth Maybelle marched out triumphantly from the side of the stage with her daughter, Inez.

Tracy beamed at the sight of her. She shared a overjoyed look with Link who smiled back and clapped along with the council, yet a little harder than everyone else.

"And of course, this is our Little Ms. Hairspray winner, Inez." Corny said, motioning to the young girl.

Inez waved shyly, her grin outshining the brightest stars. She looked nervous, but seemed more than elated to be where she was. It after all, was her dream come true to be dancing on the WYZT stage.

Corny Collins clapped his hands with a 100 watt smile and nodded for the three who were introduced to sit down.

"Now that you know about these guys, we're going to start with our auditions."

He said, walking back and forth around their chairs, "You've all been given a notepad and pencil. Once someone finishes their audition, if you like them, write down their name. You can only write five names so chose wisely. The people who have the most votes in the end will join us on our show."

Link spun his pencil in his hand. The task at hand would've been a lot easier if, out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't see a certain handsome new manager staring at his girlfriend.

He watched her, for the first time, flick her gaze up and notice Mr. Beckett smirking at her. She quickly looked back down and then ever so slowly, her chocolate eyes traveled to him, face startled and a bit panicky.

Before he could say anything, the first auditionee was up in front of them. Link wasn't surprised to see Seaweed standing there.

Without further hesitation he looked down and jotted in his pad, "Seaweed Stubbs", seeing Tracy do the same.

His best friend's audition had run smoothly just as Link had hoped and expected. Seaweed hit all of the right notes and did a amazing job at showing the council just what his voice could do. Link smiled when he left, unable to be any prouder.

He got unavoidably bored at one point. It was the same thing over and over again. People would sing the same songs as their other friends, and to Link, it was getting just a bit annoying.

He knew some of the kids from school. Not personally, but he knew them, and it was pretty amusing to watch his classmates sing for him.

At the end of the auditions, Link stared at his notepad. It read:

Seaweed Stubbs

Joey Cortez

Max Kendall

Penny Pingleton

Duane Carter

He didn't regret any of the names on there. They all had proved themselves good enough to dance on TV and even though he knew that Penny and Seaweed could dance, he had thought they really showed who they were that day. Now Link just had to hope that they were excepted.

(A/n- Thanks for 100 reads! I love you guys!)


	6. Chapter 6

"You three do know the plan, don't you?" Amber asked, she next day at the studio, gritting her teeth as she looked down at the two girls.

Noreen rolled her eyes, displeased immensely at how far Amber's jealousy for Tracy had gone, "Yes, Amber," she groaned, not wanting to talk to her about the particular subject at hand any longer than she had to.

Doreen crossed her arms, and shared a look with Fender who was also being used as a plan.

She sighed, annoyed at both the blonde girl in front of her, and at herself for getting into this mess, "Why are we doing this anyway?" Doreen asked, not even making eye contact, "He has a girlfriend. He's happy, isn't that a good thing?"

Amber stepped forward, two seconds away from slapping her, "Of course it's not!" She said, "Tracy's just a whale who stole my boyfriend," The blonde smiled at them, almost seeming sweet, "and I want him back."

Noreen turned away, just wanting all of this Larkin madness to be over, "Ugh, whatever."

Amber snapped her teeth at them in utter frustration, and they recoiled a bit, not because they were afraid of her, just because no one, scared or not, wanted to be near an angry Von Tussle.

Noreen, Doreen, and Fender looked at each other, sharing a look of sympathy before they parted ways, uneasy, but ready to complete Amber's plan.

"Heya Trace," Link said, appearing at his girlfriends mirror behind her. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her all day and he wasn't about to lose the opportunity to do so right now.

She smiled and applied a coat of mascara gently to her long lashes. "Heya Lincoln Finger Lickin Larkin." She said, giggling.

He blinked and then started chuckling with her.

They really did sound like a couple.

"Though I admit I do enjoy the nickname you've so generously given me," Link said, "I thought you should know, my middle name is James." He reached out and fiddled with the neat ends of one of the locks of her hair.

Tracy's cheeks flushed a bit in happiness, "Learn something new everyday, Lincoln James Larkin." She grinned in adoration, making sure to put emphasis on the correction of his middle name.

"That you do, Tracy Edna Turnblad." He smiled softly, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Tracy nodded, screwing the brush of her mascara tube back inside it's slot.

Link walked quickly back over to his own chair and mirror and looked at his reflection staring confidently back at him. He reached for his hairspray can, lifting it above his head. One more layer couldn't hurt, he decided, about to spray the hardening stuff over his hair.

"Hey Link!" A chipper voice exclaimed from behind him.

He flinched (even though he knew the person calling to him wasn't Amber), and set the Hairspray canister down softly.

Link turned around hesitantly to see Noreen and Doreen grinning identically up at him. The twins stood the same way, lifted their heads at the same angle and even their blinking was only a half beat away from being synchronized.

Link swallowed hard, never really realizing how scary they were. "Uhm, hey." He said, not exactly sure who to keep his eyes locked with.

Noreen, batting her eyelashes a little, stepped closer to him, doing a great job at keeping up her act that Amber assigned her. "Could you come talk to us, Link?" She asked, trying to look bashful, "Alone?"

He cleared his throat and took a step back, "Uh, could it wait until after the show? We're airing in ten minutes..." Link was feeling more then uncomfortable. What was happening? These girls never talked to him, or barley even looked at him. Ever!

"No," Doreen said quickly, almost reaching out to touch him. She noticed him flinch and look at her with a gaze that could only be wondering, 'what the hell are you doing?'. She inched away a bit and returned to her role of the pretty, innocent girl who wants to talk. "It has to be now," she said.

Link glanced back and forth before sighing, realizing that these two were probably more stubborn than he thought and he had no chance of avoiding whatever they wanted to speak with him about. "Well, alright." He said, obviously not pleased.

Noreen and Doreen acted as if they hadn't even heard the tone of his voice at all.

"Great!" Doreen beamed, clapping her hands together, "lets go outside!"

Link gulped and followed the two of them out through the back of the building.

It was colder than he had expected, especially for a afternoon in may. However, he wasn't sure if it was because of the weather or his unappealing attitude towards the fact that he'd been successfully lured through the back door, by two girls who wanted to privately chat with him, without Tracy's knowledge. He had told her he was going to be right back. And now he wasn't.

As they walked together, Noreen strayed off from the plan a bit, asking some questions before she got to the real deal of the conversation. "So," she dragged on, "Why'd you break up with Amber?"

Link stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her and her sister. He looked beyond mad. "Is that seriously what this is about?" He asked, drawing his eyebrows together in anger, and distrust.

"Well, no," Noreen stuttered a bit, slightly frightened at the new side of Link she was seeing, "I was just curious..."

Doreen rolled her eyes at her as if saying 'smooth'.

"I broke up with Amber because I don't feel anything for her," Link said strongly, "she uses people, and lies, and steals!" He stoped for a moment, looking down at the floor, "and Trace? I'm in love with her because she's the exact opposite." He paused and his face lit up with joy and adoration, "She sweeter than anyone I know, and always tries to make things better for everyone. Even for people she doesn't appreciate."

Guilt struck the sister right in the gut at his words. He was so heartfelt. He meant what he was saying. That Tracy Turnblad made him happier than anyone could. That he loved her. The two had never heard him use that word. Not to Amber or any other girl he had dated for a few weeks. This was real.

Noreen winced and took a deep breath. "I see," she said, working as hard as she could to keep her eyes away from his, "listen Link."

He tilted his head at her but said nothing, a small smile gracing his lips from when he was talking about Tracy.

"I'm sorry," She said, leaning forward, "I'm sorry about everything we're going to cause you right now. Just know that we didn't want to. Okay?"

Link opened his mouth to ask what she could possibly be talking about, but before he could, both Noreen and Doreen's lips were fastened with his.

And that's when he heard her voice.

"Link?"

(A/n- heyyy sorry for the cliffy. ? ﾟﾘﾅ?)


	7. Chapter 7

Tracy stared, her eyes clouded with confusion and sadness. He was there. He was kissing two girls at once. Two girls that she knew. She couldn't feel. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. Just stared. Tears ran down her cheeks but she had no way to stop them.

Tracy, for once in her life, was numb.

He had heard her call out to him. His eyes were wide, pain struck. She could see the lump in his throat. She could practically hear his heart racing.

"Trace," he choked out, "I- It's- Wait!-"

But she had already pushed past him, through the back door and into the studio. She ran, ignoring Corny and the members of the council, noticing Amber smirking at the pain she must have thought was funny to be written on her face.

Tracy's ears rang, her vision was blurry. She wiped at the mascara streaming down her face. She couldn't think straight.

He lied. He said he cared when he didn't. He said he loved her. He said forever. He said they were forever. She trusted him.

Tracy purposely took a route that Link wouldn't know, not wanting him following her. There was no way that she could possibly face him right now. Not when she was like this. She didn't want him to apologize for what he did. She didn't want to be told that it just wasn't going to work between them. Tracy wanted to be without him for a bit.

She realized, Of course he would get fed up with her. She wasn't pretty like the other girls. She wasn't slim and didn't own the best clothes. She was just Tracy. Thick, hungry Tracy.

Link said that those things didn't matter. That she was still her, and that's all that did. He didn't mean it.

After all, a guy like Link Larkin could do so much better. He practically had the whole school to pick from, and yet, she realized, he only chose her because she had assumed that his feelings were true. Assumed that he actually loved her. That the kiss he had given her on television was just because it's what he wanted, not because it was what Baltimore would have been amused seeing. He just didn't want to hurt her. But now, he had. He had hurt her beyond what words could describe.

Back at the studio, Link was basically having a heart attack. He ran like he was chasing his tail, panting and yelling in frustration.

"Where'd Tracy go?" He frantically asked around to the council multiple times. No one had an answer. Or at least wanted to give him one.

"She left," IQ finally said quietly, "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't even look at me."

Link sighed, both relieved and upset, "Oh Trace," he whispered, throwing on his coat. He nodded to the boy, "Thank you." He said, and meant it.

IQ nodded stiffly and Link ran outside.

"Trace!" He screamed over and over again. But she was gone. There were so many streets in the town of Baltimore. She could have gone anywhere. Link felt like he was torn in half, but he was sure she was feeling much worse. The fact that she left the studio in the first place was enough confirmation to know she was beyond in pain.

Link checked down a few streets but didn't see her. She could have taken a car. But how could he be sure she wanted to see or talk to him after what she saw, anyway? This, he realized, was his fault. Noreen and Doreen had asked to talk to him privately, without Tracy around, and he said okay! He had messed up big.

And he didn't know if he could fix it.

That night, Tracy went home to her parents. Edna opened the door for her, excited and happy to see her daughter after a day at school and The Corny Collins show.

At least, she thought Tracy had been at the show. In actuality, Tracy had walked all the way to Seaweed's, who was with Penny. He was overjoyed and excited to see her the moment he opened the door. He told her that he and Penny had gotten a call and they were going to be on the show starting tomorrow. Then he noticed her broken face and she told them the news.

Link wasn't doing much better at home. He sat at the dinner table table with his father, who stared at him long and hard while he poked at his food.

"Lincoln," he said, his voice rough and scratchy as usual, "What's going on?" Thomas Larkin usually wasn't the type of guy that would ask his son about his problems, but Link had been like this all day, and frankly, he was getting curious. Link was barley ever this upset, not that he could tell when he was. These days, Mr. Larkin's son didn't even have full conversations with him, and whenever they would, the whole day would screwed over because every talk had leaded to a fight in one way or another.

Link shrugged deeply and set his fork down on the plate with a long frustrated and held back sigh, "I messed up," he whispered.

Thomas frowned, "How? What'd you do?"

His son looked up at him, a sharp glare in his now darkened eyes. He let his eyebrows slide down low on his tanned face. "Oh, now all of a sudden you care?" He asked mockingly.

"You know I care, Link."

Link scoffed, "Yeah, when it's convenient to you," he said, rolling his blue eyes away from him, "I'm pretty sure you didn't care a week ago, when I was at the pageant."

Thomas Larkin tilted his head, brows furrowed in frustration and confusion, "Pageant? What pageant?"

"Exactly." Link stood up from the table and dropped his plate into the sink. He speed walked over to the coat rack and put on a sweater.

"Where're you going?" His father asked bluntly, no expression in his voice whatsoever.

"Out," Link said, "I have to go see someone." He opened the door and took the keys to his mustang. "Bye." He whispered and shut the door tight.

Surely, if he explained what was going on to Tracy, she would understand.

Right?


	8. Chapter 8

The visit to Tracy's hadn't gone exactly how he thought it would.

When he knocked on the door, unsure of himself, Edna had answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Turnblad," he greeted weakly, his stomach in knots. He looked at her sadly and she frowned.

"Hi Link," She said, trying to sound happy, though anyone could still tell she was at least a little disappointed with the sight of him. He didn't blame her. Any mother would be upset to see the guy who broke her daughters heart just a few hours ago.

"Can I talk to Tracy?" Link finally choked out after a moment of silence. If this went on for any longer, he might've broken down right in front of her.

Edna glanced over her shoulder then turned back to him, looking him up and down. The boy seemed dead. His eyes that she usually found to be lively and blue, were dimmed and swollen red at his lids. His hair was completely free of gel and had turned into a messy fluff of split ends. "I think she wants to be left alone, hun." She said softly, "and frankly, after what I heard today, I don't know if it's a good idea to have you around here anymore, Mr. Larkin."

"That's okay," Link said, even though he didn't mean it, a tear slid down his cheek and he looked up at her, his face flushed with sadness, "but please," his voice shaked, "You have to believe me. It was a misunderstanding. I swear on my life. I wouldn't do something like that. I do love her." Link stated clearly, although his speech was becoming difficult to understand. "I really do."

Edna sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know. I can tell."

His eyes widened. Did he just win her over?

"She'll come to her senses, Link. Just give her some space. Try to do the right thing." She whispered, "Tracy'll come around."

Link nodded and Edna shut the door. Letting out a long sigh, she walked back into the kitchen where her daughter was sitting.

Tracy looked up at her, drawing her eyebrows together. "Who was it?" She asked slowly.

"Link." Her mother replied hesitantly, hearing her groan.

"Great."

Edna sat down on the chair across from her and put her hand on hers,

"Listen hun, how do you know he's not telling the truth? That it wasn't a misunderstanding."

Tracy pulled away and dropped her head down on her arms, "I don't know Ma," she said, "I have no idea what to think anymore."

When Link got home he saw all the lights off, which meant his father had went to sleep already. He sighed and took his sweater off, putting it on the coat rack. Tonight couldn't have been worse. Being with Tracy was the best thing that had happened to him in a really long time, and now, she was gone. He was going to convince her that he was being truthful.

Suddenly, his house phone rang. He walked over to the table it was on and answered the call.

"Hello?" Link said, obviously tired.

"Hi, may I talk to Mr. Link Larkin please?" The person asked loudly.

"Speaking." He nodded, even though he knew no one could see. "Who is this?"

"My name is Conner Dixon. I'm from the William Morris agency, sir." The voice said. "We'd like you to offer you a job here in New York City."

Link's eyes widened and his mouth became dry with an unsure silence. This was what he'd been waiting for, and yet, he didn't know what to say. "What?-" Link stuttered. Why was this so hard? "I- I'm lost. What are you offering me?"

"It's a new show we're casting for here, about a high school boy who wants to be an actor, but's struggling in his acting classes. We'd like you to play the main lead, if you're open to it."

Link's mouth hung open in utter shock. He wasn't even sure he was going to get a call and even if he did, he had assumed he would start with something small like a commercial.

"What about school?" He asked slowly. Then his breath hitched a bit. 'what about Tracy?'.

"We'd be able to cut you out of school early, just after winter break." Connor said. "We could even pay for your apartment here, unless you choose to buy a home, of course."

Link gulped and lowered his gaze down to the black socks he was wearing. He didn't want to leave if Tracy wasn't coming with him. Even if things were how they were at the moment, he wanted to be around her, and if he left to live New York, there was certainly no guarantee that he'd ever see her again. He couldn't have that.

"Mr. Larkin?" Conner asked hesitantly, "Are you still there?"

He sighed and came back to his senses, nodding. "Yeah," he said, "but this is a lot of information coming at once," Link shook his head, "can I think about it a bit?"

"Of course, sir." Conner said, ask if he had just heard the most ludicrous thing on planet earth, "We'll check back in a few weeks if you don't call."

Link nodded. "Alright." He hung up and sighed to himself. If things weren't bad before, life had just gotten ten times worse.


	9. Chapter 9

"Seaweed!" Link called out, just wanting someone to talk to, walking into school the next day. He had darker eye bags than ever, and his hair, for once, wasn't perfectly combed and neat.

Seaweed turned to look at him with a cold icy glare, slamming his locker shut.

Link blinked at his best friend's abrupt actions. He was usually so calm. "Seaweed?" He tried again, softer this time.

But the boy was already walking away, textbook in arm, down the hall.

"Wait! Hold on!" Link chased him and stopped, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?" He offered gently, trying to meet his gaze.

Seaweed stiffened and shook himself away from him. "What's going on is that I don't talk with idiots like you," he said coldly.

"What?"

Seaweed growled and turned to him, seething with anger and distrust, "I don't get people, you know? Almost the whole world hates us blacks, yet all of you white guys cheat on your girls. No matter how much they deserve you, no matter how much they need you, you leave them."

Link's eyes widened in shock at his friend's sudden hatred for him. "Seaweed, you don't understand-"

"No I think I do, Link." He said, almost yelling, "But I'm almost certain that Tracy will never be able to forgive you for what you've done."

Link opened his mouth, ready to explain but Seaweed had already walked off, not bothering to look back.

And that was only the beginning. By the time Link put his books in his locker and made it through first period, an adoring, snarky Amber was already waiting for him with a gleeful smirk next to his desk in second period.

"Linky!" She screeched happily at the sight of him.

Before the boy could even begin to try to process what in the world his life had turned into, her arms were around his neck and she was nuzzling into his chest.

Amber looked up at him with a mocking pout, "aw, baby you look horrible."

"Amber," Link growled, pulling her hands away from him, "Stop it. Stop this."

She huffed and stomped her foot disapprovingly, face contorted in a snarl.

"You know, I don't understand, Link!" She said, "I'm flawless, perfect skin and body, and yet, you choose a big, ugly beluga whale over me! She's a slob and I-"

"Will you shut it?" He whispered through his clenched teeth, glaring daggers at the blonde, "You're just a plastic little girl who thinks she can have whatever she wants just because she's pretty. Well guess what, Amber. You're a hideous, disgusting creature on the inside."

Amber gasped in horror at his words. She took a step back as he bared his teeth at her, looking like he was ready to pounce.

"I know you set that whole Noreen and she Doreen thing up," he spat, "and I've never-"

"Lincoln, to your seat please." The Teacher urged, cutting him off. "Class is starting."

Link blinked and nodded, "Sorry," he said, with his head down as he walked to his desk. All eyes from his classmates were definitely on him. He felt like shrinking down into nothingness. At least in the next period, he'd see Tracy for the first time in seventeen hours. He needed to explain everything to her. She must've thought he was just playing with her. That he was only hanging out with her for laughs.

But what Tracy didn't know was that he was in competition with at least five other guys for her. She was amazing, and for some reason, she didn't know it.

Ever since Link saw her in the detention room with Seaweed and the other Negro Day dancers, he had become completely and absolutely infatuated with her at the fullest. Not only was she compassionate, sweet, and smart, She was also stunning beyond belief. Tracy didn't think so, but she was definitely the most beautiful girl Link had ever seen. She was so lovable with her big chocolate eyes and pink lips. She was honest and would always try her hardest to cheer people up. He loved that about her.

His heart sunk at the thought that he was only a few steps away from losing her for good. He had to fix this.

Entering third period half an hour later, Link saw Tracy sitting in her usual spot, chin rested in hand as she gazed out the window.

He gulped and though the situation couldn't be any more tense, he stepped up to her quietly. "Trace?" He whispered.

Link had ran out of second period quickly, so that he'd have as much time with her without Amber around as possible.

He watched as the girl flinched a bit and slowly turned to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She stared at him, being terrifyingly quiet and still.

Link swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "I- I'm sorry that you saw what you saw, but it wasn't-"

"Don't apologize," she said quickly, looking away from him, "I understand. I get it."

He wanted to scream out to her but his voice remained calm. Or at least, he hoped it sounded calm. "Tracy, no. You don't." He said softly, reaching out to brush a tear away from her cheek.

Tracy flinched away from him and her hand shot up to wipe it herself. "Link," she whimpered, meeting his gaze, "Its okay. Please, just go."

He shook his head and stepped forward, "No it's not, Trace." He said weakly, "I would never-"

"Please," she said again, crying now, "Please go."

Link's heart became heavier in his chest and his fingers ached, wanting to hold her how he usually did. He stared, waiting, begging for her to change her mind. For her to decide that she believes him after all. Part of him wanted to think that in any moment, she'd stand up, hug him tight and they'd start going steady again, loving each other with everything they had, but when Tracy turned her head away and said nothing further, Link knew that she wasn't going to do so, at least not yet.

He sighed shakily, defeated. 'Give her some space,' he remembered Edna saying to him last night.

Hesitating, Link finally walked away, feeling Amber's furious eyes burning holes into his back.

By the time school was over, Tracy was completely torn. She sat on the bus with the other council kids, ready to go star in their show.

Link sat across from her, eyes down, looking at his clasped hands with a worried face.

Tracy partially felt horrible for him because he could totally still have been telling the truth and she could be pretty much ruining his life.

Then again, he might've been using her, laughing about it behind her back with the guys.

She just didn't know what to do anymore. What did she know about Link anyway? She knew he was handsome, that he was a good dancer and actor, but had she really known him personally for long enough to be able to understand his personality?

Timidly, Tracy stole a glance at him. Link's blue eyes flicked up in surprise and they shared unsure eye contact for a few seconds before the girl finally broke it and looked to her left at Shelly who was laughing about something stupid with Tammy and Darla.

If Tracy wanted anything, it was to be with Link. That was for sure. But she didn't quite know if he actually felt the same way. He was stunning, a complete heartthrob, and for all she knew, she was just some chubby girl who had a crush on him. It didn't make much sense, If he was telling the truth about the situation being a misunderstanding, why had he picked her?

He definitely had a lot of people to choose from. Shelly was gorgeous, Tammy was flawless, and even Amber was pretty. They all had obvious crushes on him. Yet he had ignored them and went straight for Tracy.

She realized, 'that must mean something, right?'.

As the bus came to a stop, all of the kids immediately ran outside and into the studio where Corny was waiting with Mr. Beckett, Maybelle, and the new council members.

Seaweed and Penny were both chosen, which made Tracy very happy despite the Link drama that was going on.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Penny said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I know that he knows how badly he messed up."

Link turned around, hearing her comment. He saw Seaweed immediately give him a death glare that clearly said "go away".

Letting out a long, pained sigh, he spun on his heal and left to talk with IQ.

"Listen guys," Tracy continued after a while, "I'm kinda lost here."

Seaweed tilted his head and glanced over to his girlfriend who was giving him the same look, "What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"It's just," Tracy whispered sadly, "I know that Link might have completely cheated on me, and I know it's wrong, but I really, really miss him."

Penny gave a sympathetic smile and reached out to hug her gently, "Tracy, it's not weird that you still have feelings for him. It's only been a day since you saw Link and the girls together." She chuckled weakly, "Sorry, I'm not so great at cheering people up."

Tracy smiled and hugged her back, giving a little shrug, then frowned at the both of them. "But what if he's telling the truth?" She asked, "Today, in third period, he came up to me and said it 'wasn't what I thought'."

Seaweed nodded and crossed his arms, "He talked to me this morning. I was going to walk away but he stopped me and asked what was wrong."

Tracy felt her heart flutter in hurt and confusion. "And what did you say?" She asked quietly.

"I told him I didn't want to talk with people who cheat on their girls. He started saying I didn't understand but I left."

Penny lowered her head and spoke meekly out to them, "Do you," she dragged on, "Do you think maybe this was just an arrangement? Who told you to go meet Link outside?"

"Fender," Tracy said slowly, glancing in his direction.

"Well, I don't think Fender would set Link up," Penny sighed, oblivious to why Link would ever even think about cheating on Tracy. He seemed to love her so much. Then it hit her. Honey eyes widening, she smirked, "But he's friends with someone who would."

When Tracy and Seaweed both gave a confused look she nodded her head to the left, towards Amber.

Seaweed grinned and Tracy just shrugged, lacking confidence. "I don't know, Pen." She said softly, "I just hope you're right."


	10. Chapter 10

A/n- This chapter is rated PG13 because it has some things that aren't meant for kids. Just giving a warning so that no one blows up on me later...

THIS IS A WEEK LATER.

Link always danced side by side with Tracy during the Nicest Kids in Town. At least, since she was part of the council. He would often sneak winks and loving smiles with her, but now, the entire dance seemed almost awkward and uncomfortable to move to. Not only was Tracy going through a agonizing misunderstanding with him, but Link was getting ticked off.

During the number, He constantly had his eyes fiercely fixed on Mr. Beckett. The man would watch Tracy so hard, a smirk presented smugly on his lips. Which would have been understandable (she's pretty after all) if he wasn't in his forties. He always looked at her so hungrily, Like she was a human sized slice of pie.

Link shivered. 'creep,' He almost whispered out loud.

He was sure Tracy noticed too. Through her forced camera smile, he could tell she was uncomfortable. She would shift her eyes to anywhere that Mr. Beckett wasn't, and occasionally tried to sneak behind Link, like she was hiding.

"Alright kids," The manager sighed when they went to commercial, "as you all know, I'm your choreographer too. So today we're going to learn a new dance."

Link rolled his eyes a bit, facing the wall so he wouldn't see. That damn 'kid' word again...

Mr. Beckett walked back and forth in front of the council, as if he was thinking about who'd be the lead. Though Link knew who he would choose.

"Ms. Turnblad, front and center please." He said after a long hum.

Of course.

Tracy timidly walked to the front of the room, looking at the floor like the wood was really interesting.

"Good," Mr. Beckett said, smiling rottenly, "and Link, you go here." He pointed to literally the farthest point from where she was, all the way in the back.

Link sagged slowly into his spot and Corny cut in, noticing his misery.

"Excuse me, sir," he quickly stepped forward.

Mr. Beckett turned to him, not exactly overjoyed with his interrupting conversation. "Yes?"

Corny shifted a bit, realizing just how huge this guy was compared to him, "Well it's just," he stuttered, "Link here is our main guy. Don't cha' think, maybe he he should be up front too?"

Mr. Beckett raised his eyebrows at him, showing that clearly, the host has no say in how things will get done here.

"Now, Collins." he said stepping towards Tracy. She flinched as he laid his arm over her shoulder, hand falling directly on her chest, applying pressure that was defiantly unwanted.

A wave of panic shot through her as she looked at Maybele for any kind of help.

Corny furrowed his brows and widened his eyes, feeling disgusted, horrified, and pathetic all at once.

Maybele took a few steps forward in protest and began to speak before the manager cut her off.

"I was thinking we could give him a break from the whole 'lead' thing, ya know?" He said and looked down at Tracy, "besides, we've got a nice star right here, right Tracy?" Beckett gave her a slimy grin which made her want to run.

Link watched in horror as her brows furrowed. Her face was pale white. Her mouth hung open. Her eyes were huge. She was horrified and confused.

"H-hey!" Link shouted hesitantly.

Beckett turned, surprised to hear his voice, though he knew that the younger boy knew what he was doing.

"I, um... You're- I mean, supporting staff isn't supposed to make contact with the council members without their consent." Link gulped, feeling like an idiot. What was with the big words all of a sudden?

Mr. Beckett absolutely despised him. The kid obviously knew what he was planning to do, and he was more than in the way.

Beckett let go of Tracy and raised his eyebrows, hands in the air, trying to make Link look he was just a stupid kid. "Woah sorry," he chuckled.

But there was nothing funny about it. This was horrible.

Tracy blinked her tears away, a small sniff coming from her. She turned and faced Link, who'd gotten noticeably closer in the past five seconds. "Thank you," she said, and meant it.

He nodded, a small, hurt smile on his lips though the rest of his face was frowning, "No problem."

The day was over. The council and staff had left while Link kept a very protective eye on Tracy, watching from a distance, behind Tammy's mirror stand. He was absolutely sure that what happened in the afternoon wouldn't be the end of this. lingered as usual at his desk behind Tracy who had stayed to organize things around the studio. He kept watching her.

Link turned and saw Corny a few steps away from him, behind Shelly's stand. He was watching too, probably making sure she's okay. The two made eye contact and shared an equally worried look.

"I don't like this, Link." Corny said, "I don't like Beckett. I don't like him looking at Tracy like he does."

Link swore he never saw the host this upset. He was chewing on his nails and they were bitten down to the beds. It was clear he defiantly cared about Tracy.

"I knew hiring someone we didn't know was a bad idea," Corny said. If he was talking any faster he would've bitten off his tongue, "Listen to me, Link." He grabbed The boy by his shoulders and looked at him with sharp eyes. "We might be overthinking this whole thing, and it might be wrong that we're watching him like this, but if something happens you have to promise me you'll help me to get her away from him as soon as possible. Okay?"

Link nodded and whispered an "of course" before turning back to the scene unraveling before him.

"Ms. Turnblad?" Beckett called out, walking towards her with a slimy smile

Tracy flinched a bit and swiveled slowly around to look at him. "Uhm, hi." She whispered, dropping her gaze down to the floor.

Link watched cautiously, careful not to be caught. A breeze drafted by through the open door and he shivered a bit.

Mr. Beckett grinned and coughed onto his arm, "Do you think, maybe you could come to my office in the back?" He asked her, trying to sound innocent and truthful.

Tracy furrowed her brows and took a step back as he neared her. The man was practically right up against her now, nuzzling her cheek. He leaned closer to her and she tried to back away, realizing she had no where to go.

"You know we could do a lot more than this," Beckett suggested with a hideous grin on his handsome face, "You only have to say okay."

Tracy shook her head quickly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "No," she whimpered shakily, "Never."

He frowned, a deep crease between his brows. He looked dangerous. Like a predator. But then, he grinned, his face more wicked than Tracy had ever seen it. She was scared.

"Fine," he said, "Have it your way." In a flash, his hand was clasped around her mouth.

She screamed into his palm as he pressed hims body on her completely. "Get off!" She screeched muffled by his skin as he attempted to grab the zipper of her skirt.

Then there was a tap on his back.

Beckett turned in annoyance and was met straight with Corny's fist slamming hard, colliding with his eyes and nose while Link pulled Tracy up who had dropped to her knees the second the manager let go of her. He took a moment to get her to look at him, to show her that he wasn't in fact the man who had harassed her only a minute before, while Corny continued to beat Beckett senseless.

Finally, Tracy saw him and only cried out his name, relieved, through a whimper and pulled herself up, into his arms for comfort.

"Link!" Corny yelled, holding his fist back for a moment, "Get her out of here!"

He nodded and just like that, Link and Tracy were out the door, finally, after what felt like forever, holding each other again, even if it was in pain.

(A/n- So, I don't really know what to say... This was kind of a hard chapter to write... I'm gonna try to do some fluff now 'cause I've already worked up the dramatics quite a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

He had ended up on a park bench. After leaving the studio with Tracy who was currently beyond upset over what happened, he brought her into his car. When he asked her where she wanted him to take her, she said, very quietly, that anywhere was okay.

And yet, of all places, he took her to a bench. A bench. She didn't seem to mind much, though it didn't seem like she was aware of anything at the moment.

Tracy just stared out into the street. Her eyes still held the same confusion and fear that they had back at WTZT. Link was sitting next to her, which was making her fairly more calm than she would have been on her own.

Neither of them said anything. What was there to say anyway?

Link couldn't ask if she was okay, because it was obvious that she was definitely not. He couldn't start talking about the Noreen and Doreen thing because that wasn't important. Not at the moment, at least. There was also the fact that the William Morris Agency had called and offered him a job. He really need to get back to them on that, but how could he when he was afraid of losing Tracy? Of being without her?

"What's gonna happen to him?" She asked after a long period of unwanted silence. Her voice was still a little broken sounding. "Is Corny gonna get in trouble?"

Link looked down at his hands and sighed, giving a half smile, "No. Of course not." He paused for a moment, seeing if she'd respond, but when she didn't, he continued, "If anything, he'll be rewarded. Beckett on the other hand..." he trailed off.

"I knew I shouldn't trust him." Tracy said quickly, turning to look at Link with a hurt expression, "Thank you for coming to help. I don't know what might've happened if you didn't."

"No probelm." Link smiled, "Though, making an attack was Corny's idea. You should thank him."

She gave him a small upturn of her lips before falling silent.

Both of their heads hung, they didn't say anything for a few seconds. The two listened to the people passing by who were telling excited little snippets of their overly exaggerated dramatic life.

"Trace," Link finally said.

Tracy looked up at him timidly, seeming to have no confidence in her self at all. She knew what he'd be trying to tell her, but decided to let him keep talking.

"I- I know that you don't trust me," He murmured, "and I know this is like the worst possible time to bring this up, but about what happened last week, you have to believe me. I was set up by Amber. She was trying to make it look like I was cheating on you by getting Noreen and Doreen to talk me into speaking with them behind the building where no one could see. When I was gonna ask what was going on, they were, well, all up against me..."

Tracy shook her head, feeling tears springing to her eyes, "If she wanted to separate us, why didn't she just ask to talk to you? Then she would've kissed you made you feel like an idiot for ever being with me."

Link's response was quick and in a soft voice. He made direct eye contact with her when he spoke, "Maybe it's because she knew I wouldn't say yes."

Tracy stared at him for a long time and didn't look away once. He gazed right back at her and a tear slid down her cheek. She sniffed and gave a grateful chuckle when Link hesitantly reached out and wiped it away.

He smiled at her, his loving one that he saved for her only. His blue eyes shone bright and proud. "Trace," He said softly, "You're so much more than what you make yourself out to be, and I'm sure they think so too." Link nodded his head behind him, laughing.

Tracy looked up in shock, noticing the crowd of people who had stopped to see the out turn of the conversation. They looked as if they were witnessing the most adorable thing on planet earth.

She turned her eyes back to Link, seeming surprised that he was saying all of this in public when everyone was watching.

"And," he tried to make words form, licking his lips, "and this past week has been really, really horrible. I've missed you so much."

Tracy smiled and nodded, "I missed you too,"

Link's heart fluttered a little and he was sure he was blushing at least a little. "Will you be mine again?" He asked, finally spitting out the point of the whole conversation.

Tracy raised a playful eyebrow and couldn't help but smiling despite everything that happened. "Yeah," she said, "I think I will."

(A/N- Short chapter today. Still fun to write)


	12. Chapter 12

"I've never met your dad," Tracy commented as they walked down Baltimore's streets. Link was laughing right beside her; something that she felt hadn't happened in all to long.

"I'm not sure you want to," Link said, sighing a little through his grin, "He's not the most amazing person..."

Tracy frowned and shrugged her shoulders, watching a woman stroll by with a dog in her purse, "Do you two look alike?" She asked, looking back at the blue eyed boy she adored.

"Eh," He hummed, "I guess. Some people say so. Though, it's not something I'm particularly proud of."

"He can't be any worse than Beckett. Creepy chubby chaser." Tracy said, almost shivering in complete disgust.

"Yeah," Link took her hand, "but we won't have to worry 'bout him anymore."

"What do you think happened?" She asked softly after a long pause, "You know, with him and Corny."

The boy raised his nose up to the sky and closed his eyes, thinking for only a moment before coming to his conclusion, "Well, Corny probably fired him, if he didn't call the cops. Which, to be honest, doesn't sound like the worst idea either..." he trailed off, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Tracy frowned and shifted her gaze to her feet, "It's alright. Nasty, horrific, but I'm feeling just fine."

Link stared for a second or two then narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "You don't look fine." He said.

She shrugged and looked back to him, his lightning blue eyes fixed with hers, "I do have a way you could make me feel better..."

He smiled a little, seeming happy that he could lift her spirits somehow, especially after all that had happened. "What's that, doll?" He asked.

Tracy smiled proudly up at him, "I want you to come over tonight." She stated.

Link nodded. Sounds easy enough. Then again, could he really face her family? More specifically, Wilbur? He had told him to take care of Tracy. To not brake his trust. Surely, Edna had talked some sense into him, right?

"And," Tracy trailed off.

That's when he became nervous. He struggled to make eye contact with her as she squeezed his hand lightly, "And?"

Finally the girl looked up at him, her eyes seeming to look for his reaction as she spoke. "I want you to bring your dad."

He stared at her for a long time. His face clearly asking without words 'Are you crazy?'. If going to Tracy's wasn't risky enough before, now he'd have to worry about bringing his bum of a father.

Link had always assumed that Thomas Larkin didn't care about anyone after his wife died, and looking at Link just gave him a constant reminder that she had passed away.

His son had always felt like Thomas hated him, because he was in the car with his mom when she died but he lived on to (what seemed like) annoy his father with the fact that he looked like her.

Link opened his mouth to tell Tracy that this meeting she had planned out wasn't going to go well, but then she frowned, looking hurt and he sighed.

"All right," he gave in, "I'll bring him, but you have to promise that if he's bothering you, you'll tell me. Okay?"

"Okay!" She chirped, "Just don't brake the promise."

Link sighed and gave her half smile, "I won't."

"Hey," He said, walking into the living room that night.

His dad looked up from behind his reading glasses that were scanning over the newspaper and raised his eyebrows. "Uh, hi." It wasn't often that the two talked.

"Listen," Link sighed, closing his eyes and shoving his hands into his pockets with a deep breath, "I want you to come meet my girlfriend at her house." He said slowly, occasionally making sure that his father was still listening.

The surrounding air was tense with apprehension but Thomas only widened his eyes and took off his glasses, "Really?" He said like he couldn't believe what was happening, "You do?"

Link nodded stiffly and tried his hardest to keep eyes locked with his, mumbling a soft "yeah,".

"Right now?" His father went on, baffled.

Why was he so surprised?

Link nodded mutely and turned to the coat rack, throwing him a jacket. "I'm driving," he said and grabbed his keys.

Thomas sprang up from his chair and ran over to follow him out the door which he locked behind him, practically jumping like a puppy.

Link tossed himself into the car and started it up as his father plopped down on the seat next to him.

"What's she like?" He asked after a while of silence, "Your girlfriend, I mean."

Link's eyes flickered around. He, personally, didn't want his father to know any of this. "Her name is Tracy," he said, "and um, I guess you'll find out more about her later..."

The two listened to the soft rolling of the younger boy's mustang as it pulled down the street in an uncomfortable silence. Link tapping his foot, and Mr. Larkin simply looking out the window at the night sky.

"I'm really excited," He stated after a long period of muted glances. He looked so happy that it made Link look legitimately confused.

The boy blinked a few times and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Why?" Link asked, his muscles tensing a bit, "You've never asked about me, you've never knew what was going on with me, you haven't even cared a little since-" He cut himself short and swallowed hard. Link lowered his head, briefly wondering if this topic was safe, "Since mom."

Mr. Larkin turned and looked at him, his dark eyes blending in the night. He looked genuinely hurt. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Link gazed down at the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light. Rain pounded down on the car window and he took a deep breath as he listened to the clicking of the turn signal.

"You think I don't care?" Thomas went on. He stared at his son disbelievingly, in utter bewilderment before swallowing hard giving a small, choking laugh, "Tell me," he said, catching Link's attention, "How could I not care? Link, you're the only thing I have left after Jackie."

Link jumped a bit, startled to hear his mothers name after so long. His head was reeling. He was the only thing his dad had left? Surely that wasn't true. Thomas had other people in his life. Right?

"But, why?" Link asked, shaking his head in an agonizing frustration, "You never talk to me. I thought you hated me." He stated, "I thought that you didn't want me around because I'm like her! I look like her, I act like her, I sing like her!"

"I know," his dad cut him short as they neared Tracy's house, "You're like her. But that's one of the things that keep me going. It's kinda like she's still here." He said quietly, looking almost sheepish for have revealing something about himself. "I'm so glad you didn't pass away with her in that accident."

Link smiled as he pulled up in front of Tracy's house. She did this for him. He made a mental note to thank her later. "Are you ready?" He asked.

His father smiled. "Definitely."

(A/N- I actually really liked writing this! I think that Link needed some bonding time with his dad, and Tracy brought them closer together without even realizing! Yay her!)


	13. Chapter 13

This takes place before Link and his dad show up.

Tracy cleared her throat and stood up straight as her mother and father whipped around, surprised to see her happy again after everything that happened.

"Guys," she said slowly, "Link's coming over tonight with his dad."

Edna almost squealed at the news. She had become very loving towards Link in the past few weeks. She knew he was a loyal boy, even through the misunderstanding, and she was excited to meet his father.

"That's great, Trace! You two made up?" She beamed at her daughter who just nodded with a glad smile.

Wilbur took a deep breath and shifted his eyes a bit, taking Tracy's hand, "Listen, hun, I don't know 'bout him."

Tracy frowned, shoulders dropping a bit. She looked to her dad with dreary eyes, "What?" She asked softly.

He blinked and furrowed his brows nervously while pacing a bit. "Trace, you see- Link- he made a promise with me," Wilbur began, trying hard not to sound like he was flat out rejecting him, "He promised that he'd protect you and always stand with you, but based on what happened, I...I don't think he can do it."

"Daddy," Tracy groaned, sighing miserably, "It was a misunderstanding. Amber set him up!"

Wilbur hung his head in distrust and chewed on the inside of his cheek before she spoke up again.

"Link's a good guy, dad. Trust me."

At this, he looked up at her and sighed at the pleasing look she was giving him, "Alright," The man said, "I'll give the kid a chance, but if I see anything fishy goin' on with him, I'm gonna send his sorry butt, and his dad right out of our house and they won't be allowed back here, Okay?"

"Okay!" Tracy nodded and smiled bright, giving a final wave before skipping up the stairs to get ready.

Wilbur sighed once she was gone and he gave a look to his wife who had returned to washing dishes, this time humming a song from Tracy's show.

"Do you trust him?" He asked quietly, tapping his foot along with her tune.

Edna stopped and turned to him before giving a small nod. "Link? Yeah I do,"

Wilbur stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders. He really had turned into a overly worried father, "But is that really safe?"

"I think it is,"

The man rolled his eyes playfully. "I know you do. You never find fault in anyone."

Edna smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling a little with pride. She looked so confident. "I might have been wrong about a few things in the past, but I'm almost completely sure that he's a good kid," she said, "If you saw what he looked like when he came over the day of their 'fight', you would definitely agree with me. He was so broken. His eyes were red and his hair was all messed up." Edna trailed off, "No kid should ever look like that."

"Edna, he's trained to look like that. He's an actor."

She shook her head, a chuckle blowing through her lips. "He would never sacrifice his hair. And he's a dancer, actually."

Wilbur laughed and closed his eyes, laying his arms against the countertop, "Okay, okay. He's a dancer. Now, you should go help Tracy get ready." He said and watched Edna's eyes become bright and gleeful with excitement as she nodded quickly and ran up the stairs.

Wilbur smiled and went back to washing the dishes while listening to his family upstairs. Everything was how it should be. At least in their house.

At 8:32 p.m, Link was already knocking on the Turnblad's door.

His father stood happily behind him. Who ever this girl was, he had to thank her. If Tracy was able to bring him closer together with his son, she had to be some sort of saint. He realized, it was crazy that in eight years, he and Link had extremely minimal conversations, and those that were longer were only fights.

"Is she nice?" Mr. Larkin asked quietly.

Link smiled back at him, a blush creeping up his face. His eyes were brighter than his dad had ever seen them. Tracy had definitely changed him. "They don't come much nicer," He said cheekily, then rolled his eyes, "Yet she just loves to try to mess my hair up."

"Who doesn't?" Thomas chuckled, a grin spreading across his face.

Tracy's door wooden opened and a happy Edna smiled and greeted them.

"Evenin' Mrs. Turnblad!" Link chirped giving her a hug, "This is my dad," he gestured towards Thomas who flashed a smile and shook her hand, introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Edna, come in!" She replied and stepped out of the way so that the two could get into the house.

Link joyously glanced around. He missed the pictures displayed on the walls. Ones of Tracy when she was little, and of her at events with Penny. Baby pictures that she hated, but he loved, He let out a happy sigh and heard someone come down the stairs. He turned, just to see who was there.

Then he saw her.

Link had never seen Tracy for any more than who she is, for her personality, because to be honest, he didn't trust himself when he started looking at her too much, but tonight, she was just beautiful. Of course, she was always beautiful, but when he saw her at that specific time and place, he didn't have words to describe her.

"Hey," she said. Her hair was down and wavy, falling over her chest in soft curls and he swore that she was wearing the prettiest dress he'd ever seen.

Link found himself staring, jaw slacked, saucer eyed. What had happened to his composure? "Hi Trace," he said, barely above a whisper, to which she replied with a little giggle.

His father showed up behind him and he noticed Tracy look over his shoulder to smile at him.

"Hey, I'm Link's dad." Mr. Larkin said with a white smile. "You must be Tracy."

Tracy nodded happily and shook his hand, giving a little "yes" hum, before looking between him and her boyfriend, "It's nice to meet you," she said sweetly, "you two really do look alike."

Link looked over at his dad who laughed a little. Was there really a resemblance? He had never thought so, but maybe it was because they never made much contact with each other anyway.

At that point, Wilbur walked into the room and met with Link's father and gave Link a small hug, patting him on the back a bit before leading Thomas Larkin and Edna into the kitchen.

"What's with your face?" Tracy asked once they were gone, eyebrow raised in suspicion with a little smile.

Link furrowed his brows and fought hard to keep the corners of his lips from flipping up. "Sorry," he chuckled, "You just look really, really great right now. I mean, you always do, but I've never seen you like this." He corrected himself quickly.

Tracy blushed and lowered her head, "Thanks," she whispered, "By the way, why didn't you want to bring your dad? He seems nicer than you make him out to be..."

"Don't worry 'bout it doll," Link smiled, "its all worked out now." he said softly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before taking a few steps into the hall, towards the kitchen, "Thanks to you."

(A/N- This chapter made my heart flutter a little:))


	14. Chapter 14

"Ehm, sorry about that." Tracy said, blushing as she and Link walked into her room. She had noticed his bemused and slightly entertained eyes flicking over to her mirror which was had his face plastered all over it. Magazine clippings and flyers were everywhere; most were of him and of a few other council members, but not one was a picture of Amber. "I never meant for you to see all this..."

Link just chuckled and glanced at her slyly, a playful smirk playing with his lips. "Oh, I've been in your room before, darlin'," he said, his voice ringing with his high ego, "I knew about the overload of my face in here. Just forgot to tell you."

Tracy's eyes widened and she found her jaw dropping. "Wha- When?!" She fumbled with her words, bewildered. "You mean when I was sick?"

Link swatted his hand with a shrug. "Nah, way before that, but it doesn't matter. It's all kinda cute." He said, struggling not to fall on the floor and burst out into laughter, "though I don't see why you need them when you've got the real deal."

Tracy pursed her lips, "Cuz I wove you?" She said like a five year old, blushing to her toes.

That did it. Link was snorting in an attempt to cover his laughs. He crumbled to his knees and Tracy looked legitimately worried for him, though she was giggling too. With a finally chuckle and sigh, he stood and regained his composure, clearing his throat. "Well, you have the real me so," He repeated.

Tracy shrugged and closed her eyes "what if one day you're not here and I miss you?"

With just that sentence, Link was completely serious. More serious than usual. He sat on her bed and she followed suit. "About that," Link trailed off, looking down at his hands.

Tracy frowned and furrowed her brows, concerned. She heard Link's father talking with her mom and dad. The conversation sounded lively and there was a lot of laughing. They seemed to be getting along well. "Yeah?" She said softly.

Link hadn't decided if it was a good time to talk about this or not. Either way, he was gonna have to tell her at some point. Nervously he parted his lips to speak and realized she would ask him what he was going to do. He knew what his answer would be. "I dunno," it sounded accurate, after all, he had no idea what the world had in store for him,

he had no idea what New York was like, and he definitely didn't know how to act on the big screen. Even so, he decided to keep talking. "I got a call from the Agents the other day," he finally said.

Tracy beamed at him, eyes wide, smile bright. "Link," she grinned, holding his hands tight, "that's great! What'd they say?"

Link definitely didn't want to tell her what they said.

He could see it now. The face that she would make would brake his heart into a million pieces.

"They want to have me star in a t.v show," he said softly.

She wasn't catching on. Tracy was practically leaping from one side of the bed to the other as he laid down horizontally across it. "That's so cool!" She stated, hovering above his face.

"And," Link whispered quietly.

Her face contorted in confusion. Why was he so upset? He should've been really happy right? This was like his dream come true! "And?" she repeated, lacking the immense excitement from just a few seconds before. There's a catch?

"The studio," Link said, sitting up straight to look at her, "its in New York... They want me to move."

There was the face.

It looked like her soul had just been ripped straight from her body. Link couldn't help but think that she looked like how she did on the day that they went to Seaweed's place. When he had turned her down and completely walked away from her when she was broken and hurt by his words.

"Oh," She whispered sadly, not looking at him. A few moments of silence passed, Tracy drifting her eyes to the wall and Link staring blatantly down at his clasped hands. This wasn't good.

"So, you'll go then, right?" Tracy finally spoke, "To New York?"

Link blinked at her and shifted in his seat on her bed, "Well, I don't know," he trailed off, "but I don't really have long to decide."

Then there was silence again, despite the idle chatter from the kitchen. Link had long before realized that he didn't want to leave her behind. It just wouldn't work. He was without her for a measly seven days and yet, he swore it was the worst thing that had happened to him in the past few years.

"I think you should go," Tracy murmured softly, finally glancing his way after what seemed like forever.

Link turned at looked at her, dumbfounded, "What?" He asked, blinking.

Tracy looked to him and didn't brake her gaze, "I think you should go. It's your big break, Link." She said, though her voice was proving otherwise completely.

Link shook his head, "But that's not what you're really thinking, is it?"

The girl smiled through her pale face, "Stop worrying about what I want." She sniffed, "you should go."

"I'm not going to ignore you," Link objected, shaking his head and frowning at her, "and I definitely don't plan on not seeing you again."

Tracy looked down at her hands, sadness painted across her face. How was this going to work? Everything was falling apart. She only wanted to be with Link, and if he was gone, she didn't know how she would ever move on. Yet, this was his shot. She should support him, right? She should be happy for him.

Link took her hands gently into her own, He looked up at her shyly from his hung head and smiled with his eyebrows tilted down at the ends, "Hey," he said, "We can do this. We'll get through this." Link spoke softly, running his thumbs over her knuckles, "We always do."

(It's a scary thing when you make YOURSELF cry, haha ? ﾟﾘﾅ. Hope you liked this one.)


	15. Chapter 15

Seaweed sighed as the couple walked into school the next day, fingers interlocked sweetly as if nothing had happened.

Penny stood beside him, chuckling with a trademark lollipop hanging from her mouth as Link and Tracy neared them. "Just couldn't stay away, huh?" She smiled.

Tracy just beamed back at her and Link furrowed his brows, forming a creased line between them. "Listen Seaweed, I-"

Seaweed shook his head, a new, calm smile playing with his lips. "You don't have to explain, Link. If Tracy and Pen trust you, then I do too."

"You do?" Link exclaimed, jaw dropped. He felt a huge weight being lifted off of his chest. Seaweed trusted him? "So then, we're good?"

Seaweed nodded, and grinned, clearing his throat, "Yeah, cracker boy. We're good." The boy paused and looked to his girlfriend, who was giving him a grateful smile. "In fact," he said with a lick of his lips, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "My Ma's havin' a party tonight; to celebrate the show's integration, and the start of the summer. You and Trace should come along."

Link was stunned but quickly agreed. What had made Seaweed change his mind like he had? Just a week ago, he was practically foaming at the mouth with anger, and now he was surprisingly passive; inviting him to parties and such.

"Wow, is it really the last week of school?" Tracy's pretty brown eyes widened in realization.

Seaweed chuckled at her fascination, "Yup," he said, "It's June seventeenth, girly."

Link smiled, happy to have all of his friends back, and slightly amused to hear Tracy whisper another amazed "Wow!"

However, His heart became cold as he saw a certain blonde walking towards him, her eyes like daggers. Amber

"Are you absolutely insane?!" She screeched.

All eyes were on them now. People who were chatting in the halls just stopped and stared at him and her.

"Amber," he said, "go away."

Amber growled and shook her head. She reached up and slapped him hard, right across his face.

Link's mouth hung open. He heard Tracy yelp in shock. The boy reached up to hold his cheek, and this time, his eyes were the dangerous ones.

"I tried so hard for you, and- How dare you leave me for this- this disgusting whale of a person?!" She pointed at Tracy who just looked down at the floor, a bit broken, "I don't even understand why you did it! She probably weighs more than you! She's short and fat and ugly. She can't dance, she can't stop eating- is it for sex?! Because, that's disgusting, Link! How good can she possibly be in bed anyway?! She'd probably flatten you like a pancake! What a-"

That's when it happened. His fist connected hard with her face and she was knocked off balance a bit as she held her bleeding nose.

Tracy gasped and backed up, tears running down her face due to the girl's words from before.

Penny just flinched into Seaweed who held her hand with wide eyes.

Link looked up to see a teacher looking at him, arms crossed with a scowl.

Crap.

"Link!" Tracy called out to him when he walked out of the principles office at the end of the day. His cheek was still red because of Amber's blow to his face.

Link's eyes widened and he smiled when he finally saw his girlfriend after a day of school. "Hey doll," he grinned, giving her a loving hug.

"Don't you 'hey doll' me!" Tracy wiggled out of his arms and looked up at him with a distraught face, "I was so worried! Are you okay?"?

Link shrugged, "My face kinda' hurts, and I'm suspended for the next four days but I'm fine." He looked at her, his eyes scanning her face gently, "Are you?"

She reached up and held his face in her hands with a nod, teary eyed, "Link, of course I'm okay."

He smiled halfheartedly, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth. After Amber said all those things, there was no way she could've been completely fine. Tracy had to be hurting.

"You're suspended?" She went on, as he held her waist. Whimpering, she let go of Link's face and used her hands to cup her mouth sadly, "Oh my god, this is all my fault! If you weren't with me then-"

"Trace, it's not your fault." Link shushed her with a hug, "I don't regret what I did even a little bit. Though, I've never hit a girl before..." He shook his head, "everything will be just fine. If you think about it, today's my last day of school," Link smiled at her and she stared back at him with a sigh, "and don't say those things! I only want to be with you. You're gonna have a tough time tryin' to get rid of me, doll."

Tracy chuckled wetly into his shirt and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek, "I don't plan of getting rid of you."

At Seaweed's party, it seemed like everyone was there. The place was crowed with people from the Corny Collins (including Corny himself), and others, like Tracy's parents and Link's dad, who was still overjoyed to be able to go places with his son. It looked so right like this. Black and white people together, laughing and singing. Some were even dating, like Penny and Seaweed. Link had a feeling that this would how it'd be in the future. He had an idea. He knew what he was going to do about the agents. He knew since he left Tracy's house last night. He wasn't sure if it would work out how he expected, but he did have some sort of trick up his sleeve.

(A/N- this chapters kinda teeth rotting, right? Sorry... ?)


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, hi Link!" Edna smiled at the boy after he had sneaked away from Tracy to talk with her and Wilbur.

"Hey!" Link smiled back, a bit shy. He scratched at the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit he had picked up recently whenever he had something he needed to speak about. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Edna patted him on the shoulder, noticing his worry and nervousness. "'Course you can, hun. What's wrong?"

This was it. Link took at deep breath and looked her and Wilbur straight in the eye. His heart vibrated against his rib cage and he tapped his foot in uneasiness."The other day, I got a offer from the William Morris Agency. They want me to film a movie there." It was out. He said it. Though, it sounded like he said one big blob of sounds really fast, he was sure they got what he was trying to say. Was that a good thing?

Wilbur's eyes widened and he almost jumped at the news, "Link, that's great! Your careers gonna skyrocket, boy! What are you filming out in- Oh wait, William Morris is-"

"In New York, I know." Link cut him off weekly, nodding a bit. The three sat in silence for a few moments, tense before he revealed what they'd all been thinking. "And, I haven't spoken with her about it yet, but I want to take Tracy with me. After she finishes high school."

Mr. Turnblad blinked at him and paced about a bit, deep in thought while Link began rambling, "And, I know that we haven't been together for all that long," he said quickly, blushing a bit, "but I am serious about her. I'd have to leave a bit earlier, in the winter. So if you say yes I'd have to tell her soon. I spoke with my father about it too."

Edna smiled one thousand watts at him and turned to her husband who just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Don't look at me like that..." he whimpered, almost pouting, "I don't know what to do! New York's so far... What if we become those 'I'll see you once a year' parents? Oh, my baby girl's not a baby anymore!"

Edna just rolled her eyes and laced her fingers together, humming in happiness, "Wilbur," she said, tearing up a bit, "I think it's time to let go."

Wilbur let out a shaky chuckle and shook his head softly.

"Tracy's not stupid. She won't make decisions she's not ready to make," His wife said soothingly, smiling with glossy eyes, "and if she wants to go to New York, I think she should be able to. She's old enough. Besides, Link's such a sweet, sweet boy. He's not gonna hurt her."

Wilbur stared at the floor, crying a little with a nod of his head.

"And weren't you the one who told her that you've gotta think big to be big? You know she'll want to go." Edna added.

Mr. Turnblad sighed, and looked up at Link, briefly checking to make sure that Tracy wasn't nearby. "Alright. Okay, you can take her, but please, please treat her right. If you brake my daughters heart, I can't promise that your pretty crooner face will stay the way it is now."

Link nodded, beaming with joy. "Thank you!" He said, almost jumping up and down, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll take good care of her!"

Edna giggled a little at his resemblance to a baby animal, and swiped at her teary eyes, blinking fast and taking a deep breath to stay calm. "So how are you gonna tell her?" She asked.

Link smiled, gleeful. Everything was turning out so perfectly. He pictured him and Tracy living together in New York. In his mind, he saw them together cuddling on the couch like they didn't care about anything else. He saw the smile she would have when he told her the news and quickly, he decided that this would be one of the biggest changes in his life, and it was an amazing one! If she said yes, that is. "Well," Link said, taking a breath, "I want to make it special. Because it's important so-" the boy quickly shut himself up as Penny and Tracy walked up near them and his girlfriend spotted him.

"Oh, Link!" She beamed, bright as usual.

Penny skipped forward next to her, the patent lollipop poking out from her mouth.

Tracy smiled, "I was looking for you." She turned her head, surveying her parent's now blotchy red faces from all the crying and her giddiness went flat, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Link explained, smiling wider than usual at his little plan, "sayin' hi, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Tracy said slowly, not completely believing the story she'd been told at all. It was all so weird. Why had her mom and dad looked so overjoyed that they were crying? Normally, a hello doesn't do that for people. Unless they haven't seen the person in like three years. With a shake of her head, she decided to brush it off. "Seaweed wanted to talk to us about something," Tracy said with a smile.

Link returned it and took a few steps to be in line with her, "Mkay," he cracked his knuckles, then turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad, "It was nice talking to you." He said, smirking, seeming a bit sly.

Wilbur smiled back, "It's always nice talking to you, son."

(Are you guys as excited as I am? I mean, I know how he's gonna tell her and all, but I'm still so anxious to write it out!)


	17. Chapter 17

"Really?!" Link exclaimed, trying his hardest to cover the grin that had stretched to his ears in amusement. "Corny?!"

Tracy smiled at him and Penny just giggled, cuddled into her boyfriend's shirt while he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yep," Seaweed said, "He came over earlier and started makin' out with my Ma."

Tracy snickered excitedly and leaned forward, flashing a white smile that was more than amused, "And what'd you say?"

"I dunno!" The boy ran his fingers through his hair, "I just walked into the room and they were like, eating each other's faces!"

"Are you upset?" Link asked, furrowing his brows a bit. Tracy laid her head against his shoulder and he had begun running his hand up and down her soft, curly hair.

"No," Seaweed trailed off, pressing his lips together, "Im not mad or anything. I mean, Corny's a good guy, way better than my da. If anythin' I'm just a lil' surprised."

"Really?" Tracy said softly, taking a moment to look up at him, "I kinda thought that they'd be together because of the Little Ms. Hairspray Pageant. They were pretty close." She practically sang, sounding proud of herself for seeing into the future.

Link chuckled and glanced over at her, "You playin' matchmaker again?"

She shrugged and closed her eyes with a sigh. "I'm so happy we're all friends."

Just like that, Tracy put a smile on all of their faces. Seaweed leaned back on the couch, "Yeah." He said, "Everythin' would be a lot different if you didn't introduce me to my baby girl and cracker boy here. You really are somethin' Tracy."

The girl smiled bright and her face flushed a bit, making her look even cuter than she usually does. "Thank you." She whispered.

"There's no need for that," Seaweed grinned, standing up, "I'm the one who should be thanking you. I'll be right back." He walked away and Penny cutely followed after him, fingers laced with his.

"Hey," Tracy said once she was finally alone with Link.

He turned and gazed at her, pink lips seeming permanently upturned. "Hmm?" He said softly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, inspecting his face a little. His cheek was still pretty red. "Amber hit you pretty hard."

The boy shrugged and closed his eyes when he felt her hand warm against his face. "I've never been better, doll." He whispered, then looked at her seriously, seeing her flick her gaze down to the floor, "Hey, don't listen to those things she said." Link frowned, "Amber's just jealous of you. Still, I can't believe she went that far... Trace I'd never ever use you for something like that. You're not a toy and I really, really do love you a whole lot."

She blushed and nodded, her heart skipping a beat for a moment. "I know."

Link's eyes sparkled and he looked up at her shyly, "good." He really did want to be with this girl forever. He knew that nobody was perfect, but if someone was, it'd definitely be her. "What's your favorite kind of dog?" He asked.

She laughed and furrowed her brows in confusion, "changing the subject, are we?"

He shrugged and raised his dark eyebrows up, almost to where his signature curl was. "Well, its just- We always talk about such serious stuff! I was trying to be casual!"

Tracy was straight up grinning ear to ear now. She shook her head and leaned her head against her hand; a gesture Link found extremely adorable. "Alright. Well, I like all dogs! I don't think the breed matters much. They're all pretty cute. Though, I don't like bull terriers much, but I guess their puppies are nice."

"Yeah," Link sighed with a smile, "You're so good to everything. You didn't judge the Negro day dancers by their skin color, and you don't judge dogs by their coats." He looked at her to see her beaming right back at him, eyes bright, face glowing. The corners on his mouth pointed up slowly, "I guess I'm pretty lucky."

The very next day, since Link wasn't allowed to go to school, he started to put his plan in action. The boy ended up in once of those dog shops that you don't expect to actually have puppies, but do.

There had to be at least twenty of them, all different looking, some with spots, some bigger, some smaller.

He reached his hand out to a eight week old female German Shepard puppy who proceeded to chew on his thumb softly while holding onto his arm with it's brown, little paws.

"Hey there," Link baby-talked it quietly so no one could hear.

The dog licked his fingers, ears pricking up and becoming attentive.

"Think you're the right one?" He asked, running his hand over the dog's fur.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Link heard from behind him. He let go of the Shepard and turned to see one of the shop workers that was about his age looking to him shyly, twisting her fingers together. Her name tag said "Amy" in loopy cursive letters.

He shook his head a little with a smile. "Not really." He said, laughing, "I just don't know how to pick one without feeling bad for the others."

"Well," the girl said, stepping next to him to pet a husky puppy, "I think you've got to find the one that speaks to you."

Link chewed on the inside of his cheek then shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Yeah, I see what you mean, but, thing is, I'm not lookin' for one for me." He said, "I just wanna make sure the lil' guy's perfect for my girlfriend."

"I see," Amy nodded and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "In that case, if she loves you, I'm sure she'll be ecstatic enough with just the fact there's a dog in her arms, no matter what breed it is."

"Yeah," Link smiled. That did sound like Tracy. Even so, he just wanted everything to be perfect for her. "you're right! Thanks!"

Amy nodded and pushed up her glasses a bit again before walking away.

Link picked up a little brown girl chihuahua puppy with long, soft fur and cuddled it into his shirt. It looked up at him with it's green eyes and licked his cheek over and over again. Link chuckled and squeezed his eyes shut, but put the dog back into it's pen with her twin brother because he just knew that she wasn't the one and he couldn't possibly take her away from her family either.

Then, he froze. Link's heart leapt out of his chest a little as smiled at a tiny cream coated lab sitting in it's own pen alone. The puppy's eyes were a milky chocolate and it's face was soft looking and fragile.

He walked up to the puppy's little box and read the description posted on it.

Male. Labrador R.

The humble, sweet runt of the litter.

Price: $430

Link picked up the puppy and held it in his arms. It looked up at him, big eyed, sticking his tongue out and smiling happily. The dog pawed gently at his shirt and snuggled closer to him.

Link could see Tracy with the puppy. He could easily picture her playing games and cuddling with him. He scratched the puppy behind its ear with a smile and licked his lips. "Yeah, you're just perfect."


	18. Chapter 18

Link was always a sucker for dogs. Within the hour he spent in the shelter, forty minutes were spent trying to find the perfect dog for Tracy, and the other twenty consisted of him walking around the shop, puppy held to shoulder, looking for a leash and collar that suited his new friend.

He ended up with a red collar and black leash. You couldn't get any simpler when it came to dog accessories, but those two colors in particular seemed to always look good on labs, so he got them, along with a big blue bow to tie around his neck. Even so, the collar wasn't what mattered. It was the name tag. Of course, he didn't have a name on it yet because Tracy didn't even know that he was bringing her a puppy in the first place, but he did get a temporary one and had it engraved specially with a cute little note.

"She's gonna spoil you so bad," Link snickered when he was driving home, the no-name puppy sitting up in the front seat with him. It gave a little bark while smiling as the air blew at his ears.

A song started playing on the radio and he grinned and barked while waging his tail quickly back and forth.

"Ya like Bobby Darin, bud?" Link laughed and turned up the music, licking his lips in amusement.

The puppy cheered again, this time jumping a few inches in the air, while pacing on his feet.

"And someone's sneakin' 'round the corner. Could that someone be Mack the Knife?" Link sang in his best crooner voice, much to his canine passenger's enjoyment, "There's a tugboat, huh, huh, down by the river don'tcha know. Where a cement bag's just a'drooppin' on down. Oh, that cement is for, just for the weight, dear."

Tracy wouldn't be home yet. He knew that. Link had worked out things with her parents, telling them that he was going to come over so he could explain the plan and get everything how it should be for when Tracy did come back from school.

"Link!" Edna cried in adoration when he showed up at the door with the puppy cuddled up in his arms. She was practically bouncing with excitement as she reached out to pet his fur softly. Edna stopped and noticed the baby blue bow that was so carefully wrapped around his neck and gasped. "Is he a present?" She grinned.

Link nodded and smiled brightly at her. "Mm hm. For Tracy," he said, and stuck his finger under the puppy's chin, "And look." He showed her the key and she squealed, hugging him tight.

"Oh Link, she's gonna love all this!" Edna cried, "Come on in, we'll set up for her!"

Meanwhile, Tracy at at her desk at school for the final period of the day. She sighed. Everyone just kept asking and asking her about Link. All the council girls wondered where he and Amber were. Tracy was even asked if they got back together and ditched school. She just wanted to get home to her mom and dad. People who didn't see what happened, were telling her their versions of the truth. That Link had been using her as a joke. He (apparently) had that fight thing set up, and he and Amber were never happier right now, hanging out together. Of course, Tracy knew this just wasn't true. Link was a good guy. If he lwanted to leave her for someone, he would've told her that they weren't working out. He would've broken up with her the right way. She imagined what it'd be like if he were with her right now, he'd say something that would make her smile like, "Don't think about those things!", Or, "You know I love you, right?..."

He was just amazing like that. He could make anyone smile, even if they didn't want to. Tracy couldn't help but think that he'd been acting strangely for the past two days. She realized, maybe it was because of the agents, or maybe there was some other problem that she didn't even know about. He seemed giddy, and he usually was excitable, no matter what, but this was something else. It was like he was constantly beaming. Tracy was happy that he was happy, but that didn't mean that she wasn't curious too.

"Hey-" Tracy stepped back, surprised when she walked into her house, "Um, what's happening?" Her mom and dad were squealing excitedly, video cameras practically pushed up against her nose. They just shook her heads and motioned to the corner wall.

Tracy cocked an eyebrow and looked over to where they were telling her to. Nothing seemed strange. Same dusty yellow paint. Same old pictures framed on the wall. What were they trying to show her, and why were they so excited?

That was his cue. Slowly, Link walked out from his hiding spot, puppy laying happily in his arms, pink tongue hanging out. Link grinned at Tracy as she gasped and covered her hands with her mouth.

"Link!" She exclaimed, tears in her eyes, "You brought a puppy?" he walked closer, holding their new friend for her to see.

"Happy early birthday," He said and she gave and choking short laugh, smiling from ear to ear, "You wanna hold him?"

Tracy nodded and he put the dog into her arms. She whimpered and held him close to her as he sniffed her cheek. He had that puppy smell that almost all dogs had when they were born and he was so, so soft. Tracy immediately fell in love with the ball of fur she was holding before Link spoke again. This time, quieter.

"That's not all," He said.

She looked up at him sharply, disbelieving at the moment. "What? how could you get any better than this?" She whispered breathlessly.

Link nodded amusedly towards the puppy, "Look at his name tag."

Tracy obeyed and turned turned him over on his back, "hey bud," she cooed, holding his name tag. Clearing her throat, she read the engraved words, "You already hold the key to my heart, so here's the key to our house," she trailed off, confused. "What?" She asked.

With a smile, Link pulled a key out of his pocket and jingled it from where he was. Tracy raised his eyebrows, then covered her mouth with her hand, eyes brimming with tears.

"Do you wanna come to New York with me?"

(A/n- btw this is the second to last chapter... don't worry, a sequel's comin'. The first chapter is already written.)


	19. Chapter 19

(This is a short chapter. It's also the last chapter. It's been a fun journey guys, see you in book two!)

She said yes.

Link was never happier. He saw a future with her. His mother used to tell him, when he was very young, that you have to find someone you can see yourself growing old with. And he could. He really could.

He sat outside on the steps with her.

Tracy held the puppy in her arms, giggling as it picked her face over and over again, and Link just smiled, finding peace again after his mothers death. Tracy was his peace. She made him so happy. She could calm him down when he was upset in no more than two seconds, she could make his heart feel warm and big, just by showing him a smile. Tracy, he realized, was just perfect. "What're you gonna name him?" He asked quietly.

Tracy looked to him, amusement and thought written in bold letters on her face, "I don't know," she said after a while and turned the puppy so it was looking at him, "What do you think?"

Link shrugged and closed his eyes, "He's your dog. I don't wanna tell you what to name him,"

She grinned at raised an eyebrow and her boyfriend teasingly. "Technically, he's your dog too. You picked a pretty boy." Tracy said and scratched behind the dogs ears, much to his amusement.

Link digested this a bit. She was right, after all. "Technically, you have a point actually, darlin'." he played along, making her laugh.

"My, you're such a," she cut herself short.

Link tilted his head and poked the corner of his tongue out of his mouth, smiling, "Im such a,?"

"Romeo!"

"Romeo?" He repeated, chuckling, "I thought you knew that already."

"No, no," she shook her head at him, "for the puppy!"

"Oh, for a name!" Link raised his eyebrows, a grin growing on his face. "You like that, boy?" He asked.

The puppy barked excitedly, tongue sticking out.

"Alright then," Link laughed at his playfulness, "Romeo it is!"

Romeo smiled and rolled over on his back, letting them scratch his stomach.

"I love him," Tracy whispered and ran her thumb over Romeo's silky yellow ears.

"I'm glad," Link smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"And I love you." She added, with a blush.

The boy grinned, and somehow couldn't make his face go back to normal, "I know," he said, "I love you too. So much."

Tracy couldn't make his gaze. She was afraid that she would end up grinning like an idiot or laughing. He took her hand and kissed it, making her become more comfortable.

"I know we're still kids," Link whispered against her hand, "but, I know that you're the one I'm meant for. I'm sure of it."

Tracy didn't really know what to say. It was always her dream to hear him say things like this to her, and it was real. They were real.

Leaning forward, she let his lips meet hers softly, and forgot any worries she had earlier.

Link had his hands drift up to the back of her neck. His thumbs ran over the skin underneath her ears and in that moment, he wanted nothing else. He had changed in the past few months. A lot. The boy who had the selfish dream of being with Amber for fame had turned into a person who cared and loved people for who they were, and what was inside their hearts. Tracy did that. She was something different. She, he decided, was perfect in every way.

She was the one he was meant for.


	20. AN- A quick thanks!

Hey guys! So the sequel's first chapter is published if you'd like to check it out. Thanks for being so supportive! I want to give a shoutout to Heythereteenagebaltimore for commenting on nearly every chapter. You've been so loyal to my story and I really owe you for it. Thanks you guys! I hope you enjoy book two!


End file.
